Edvard Andersson's Appointment
Edvard Andersson's Appointment is an episode of The Bully TV series, originally aired in February 2016. Synopsis Oh no, Edvard is sick again! What could be wrong? Will his sick day end up unlike any other? Plot The episode opens with Edvard Andersson coding Funky Bomber at university. He saves and logs off, ready to go home. He and Annabella Nylund stroll down a corridor holding hands and chatting; they can barely contain their excitement over Funky Bomber's planned release being just a few days away. Edvard slips on a Tricky Treats packet and stumbles onto a book trolley which carries him away! It rolls down a slope before crashing into an overflowing bin with old staples in it. Annabella helps him up, taking him to the university's nurse Jasmine Glover who sorts out his cuts from the staples. That night, Edvard slips into a dream of sitting by Loch Lock with Morten on a warm day. Eventually he gets hot under the sun so he dips his feet in the loch. A weird stream of bubbles comes towards him...then something grabs hold of his ankles, pulling him under the water! A half fish, half Ärnesti Jukanpoika hybrid drags him further and further down - the horrifying creature fortunately abandons him once he nears a sunken RustBucket 2000 wreckage, though it steals his glasses and honks the rusty scrap metal's horn. Edvard wakes up at 2am hopelessly gasping for breath. Luckily he manages to grab the headboard and sit himself up, which helps him to breathe again. For the rest of the night he feels hot and breathless, and tosses and turns, not going back to sleep until 6am. Edvard later gets woken up at 7am by a milk bottle smashing against his window. Things only get worse for him; he groans over an ache in his chest and feels faint. Oskar Andersson checks on Edvard, stunned to see him looking so ill. He explains all about his awful night and breathing problems, shuddering from merely thinking about it all. Oskar decides to phone Nerdton Primary Care Centre while Åleta Andersson looks after Edvard. However, Oskar's phone calls to the centre prove useless; even though it is early, all of the lines are engaged. Half an hour later he calls again still with no luck, but is determined enough to bring Edvard straight to the centre to get an appointment, as well as ask another chemistry lecturer to cover for him at the university. The episode cuts to Edvard and Oskar in Nerdton Primary Care Centre's waiting room, which is full of hypochondriacs with colds and people just there to listen to the relaxing music playlist. The two are sitting right next to the water cooler, which soon causes Edvard to need the toilet. He heads for the toilets - oddly there are three chavs lighting cigarettes by the urinals, so he goes into a cubicle. However when he finishes, he finds that he can't get out due to the chavs holding the door shut. No matter how hard he pushes he can't break past the laughing thugs. Edvard decides to outsmart them by climbing over the wall and into an empty cubicle to catch them from behind. Despite his pain he shoves them over; one gets knocked out from smashing into a urinal. The other two try to pin Edvard down, bumping into each other when he escapes with a ninja-like forward roll. He then traps one of their heads in a bin full of soggy paper towels and dodges urinal cakes thrown by the other. Edvard hurls two cakes back at the chav, scoring direct hits before doing a flying kick at him. Suddenly the third scumbag recovers from the impact earlier and helps up the other two - all three are now back in action! Edvard notices a sign by the sink reading 'CAUTION: Hot Water', inspiring him to tear down a laminated hand washing poster and squeeze it up against the hot tap, spraying boiling water all over the chavs. After the three scumbags finally realise they are well and truly defeated, they surrender and flee in terror. Edvard returns to the waiting room as if nothing had happened, though he is so out of breath from the battle he becomes drowsy, then everything fades to black. Later Edvard eventually wakes up in Dundundun Eastern Infirmary with medicines being pumped into him. One of the nurses, Jacqueline Robinson, notices him awake, although she has bad news to break...his recent issues have been found to stem from a heart infection caused by muck on the staples. Worse still, his new valve turned out to be faulty and is already starting to wear out, so he needs another replacement. Due to all this he will stay in hospital for a long time - he begins to cry while Jacqueline tries to comfort him. He soon starts to cheer up slightly, remembering his one last moment of glory in Nerdton Primary Care Centre. Meanwhile, Jonas Andersson calls an emergency meeting with The Hovedpersons over what has happened. All the gang members are horrified at the news, especially Morten Larsen and Annabella who burst into tears. They all agree to temporarily close the gang and take a break from their mischief so they can support Edvard. The three chavs are also shown to be trembling in their bedrooms with no intention of ever being a nuisance in public again. The university's lazy cleaner Janet Garrett, who has often let the corridors get messy lately, is revealed to be sacked. Teaser After the credits roll of the original airings of Harry Smith's Aquarium and Harry Smith's Swimming Rage, an overhead view of County Genesiscide at night appears, slowly zooming in on Morepets and Nerdton as the bad ending music from the NES version of Bubble Bobble plays. The mysterious scene led to lots of speculation by fans, and it was later confirmed to be a teaser for Edvard Andersson's Appointment. Music *Malmen - Sun Rocket (plays at the beginning of the episode) *Darkman007 - Mr. Droichen (plays in Jasmine's office) *Arachno - Summer Memories (plays while Edvard and Morten are sitting by Loch Lock) *Karloz - I Want Sleep! (plays when Edvard can't get back to sleep) *4mat - Uh Oh (plays when Oskar tries to book an appointment over the phone) *PianoJukebox - Take Over Control (Classical Piano) (plays in the Nerdton Primary Care Centre waiting room) *Arachno - Wizardry (plays while Edvard battles the chavs) *4mat - Cons (plays when Edvard wins the battle and passes out) *X-Ray - Low Water (plays when Edvard wakes up in Dundundun Eastern Infirmary) *Streets of Rage 3 - Bad Ending (plays during the meeting) *Stadium Cross - Unknown 1 (plays when Janet is shown to be sacked) *Drax - Promises (plays in the credits) Trivia *This episode marks Edvard's last appearance as a main character in the TV series. **When Peter Donald announced this, many fans got worried about what will happen in this episode. *Some scenes of this episode are simultaneous with events in Harry Smith Delivers the Milk. Category:Episodes Category:Season 12 episodes